


Unfair

by Sapphire09



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Top Clark Kent, dceu-kinkmeme, mentioned past clark kent/lois lane, mentioned past clark kent/other(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09
Summary: Clark has a big cock. Like, really big. Enough that no one he was with ever wanted to take it within themselves.Bruce really wanted to take it within himself.





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Unfair 有失公平](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038645) by [c4rdinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal)



> prompt from dceu-kinkmeme:Clark has a really, really big dick, to the point where Bruce needs lots and lots of stretching before he can take him. Give me Clark fingering Bruce open for a long time, with lots of lube, and it still burns and hurts when he finally fucks Bruce, and Bruce loves feeling so full.
> 
> Bonus if Clark has never actually fucked anyone before because his previous sexual partners couldn't take his big cock, at least not all the way.  
> [Here is the thread](https://dceu-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1491.html?thread=1747#cmt1747)

 Clark didn’t think he would ever get to see this, Bruce on his hands and knees, his ass up in the air. Clark couldn’t help but touch the broad back, full of old scars and slick with sweat and stray lube. Bruce shivered as Clark’s hand slowly ran through his spine, running back and forth slowly to his ass and his sides, feeling the crevices and bulges of muscle and scar tissue underneath his hand. He could feel the body trembling, the shivers running up from the point where skin met the palm of his hand and up to Clark’s head. The kind of trust Clark got from a man who was often attacked from behind his _back_ -

Clark’s sight moved downward, where his other hand kept three of his fingers inside that beautiful ass, working it open slowly with a lot of lube. He’d found the special spot inside two fingers ago, and he’d done his best in both touching it and avoiding it. Clark was entranced by the sight of Bruce, trembling in both pleasure and pain as his ass was stuffed with Clark’s wide and clumsy fingers while his cock was hard, even after coming once. The ring of muscle was snug around his fingers, sucking him in as he stretched the opening. Even Bruce’s breathing was shaky, his heartbeat was running fast instead of the steady beat Clark was so used to hearing. And it was…

God, Bruce is _beautiful_.

Clark took the hand caressing Bruce’s away, reaching for the bottle of lube by his side. His hand already missed the sensation of Bruce’s skin, and Clark couldn’t help but smile when he heard the soft, choked whine from Bruce’s throat when his hand left his back. His ass pushed back, pulling Clark’s fingers even deeper, and Clark's mind translated it as more.

Clark could feel his cock was throbbing as if he could get even harder than he already was. He ignored the need to touch his cock, to get that little bit of relief. Tonight, Bruce comes first.

Clark leaned down, kissing Bruce’s left cheek as his left hand reached back to Bruce’s hip, his thumb moving in a circle to soothe, even as his fingers kept on their ministration.

“I’m just getting more lube, B,” he whispered before his left hand left its favorite perch to reach for the lube again.

“Hurry the fuck up,” Bruce growled out, impatient, even as his thigh trembled in his effort to keep his ass up. He lifted his head and glanced back to Clark, his copper brown eyes glaring in demand even as his face was red, sweat matting his hair and made his face shine.

Clark bit down the spot he had kissed as his left hand snapped the cap open with his thumb. There was a flinch and a cut-off moan from Bruce. Clark wished Bruce would let out his voice, but he also knew Bruce will, _later_. Clark stared at the teeth impression on Bruce’s left buttcheek, the light bruise he managed to leave. He wanted to leave many more.

 _But, there’s still work to do_ , he thought.

There was a minuscule flinch again when Clark poured more lube to the cleft of Bruce’s ass. He pulled his fingers out, took a second to admire the lube dripping from Bruce’s gaping, fluttering asshole and down to his thigh, before using those fingers to gather more lube and entered three fingers into Bruce again, still slow and careful. His other hand already put the bottle of lube to where he can easily reach again and returned to its perch on Bruce’s left hip.

“I’m putting in another finger, Bruce,” Clark said. He could hear Bruce’s shaky exhale.

“ _Shit -_ just _fuck_ me already, Clark,” Bruce rasped in between gasping breath. Clark could hear the tremble in his voice, the excitement, the _impatience_.

“I need to make sure,” Clark whispered, even though he, too, longed to enter the stretched hole, wondering how it would feel around his cock. But, his cock was too _big_ , too _much_ , _always too much_.

Lois was the only one that would ever let him try, but even she could only handle less than a half of his cock, just a hint of movement before she told him to _fucking pull out_ . After Lois, before _Bruce_ , there were others too. Men and women, as he worked over his heartbreak. But, no one dared to even try, cringing away from the sheer size and backed away from him. They’d rather have his mouth or ass, but not his _cock_ . That was probably when he truly realized even physically, he was a _freak_ . As if his ability and being an alien didn’t make him _freaky_ enough.

When he and Bruce finally got together and progressed to bedroom activities, he had been afraid of showing the _freak of nature_ that was his _cock_ to Bruce, scared of the rejection, scared Bruce would change his mind, of losing the _wonderful thing_ he had since Lois. Even as he stripped himself to nothing, he’d assured Bruce he was fine with whatever Bruce wanted to do, he didn’t have to let Clark fuck him, whatever he wanted.

Whatever Clark’s fears were evaporated when Bruce saw the entirety of Clark’s cock, already half hard and _too big_ , and _licked his lips_ instead of grimacing, like Clark used to see his partners did.

 _“I want that in my mouth,”_ Bruce had said decisively and Clark thought he had misheard until Bruce suddenly knelt down, bare-chested and his pants were still on, looking up coyly through his eyelashes, and asked Clark the question that would set the pattern in their lovemaking.

_“Yes?”_

Clark wanted to ask if Bruce was sure, if he was just teasing and was actually thinking of having _his_ cock in Clark’s mouth. But, the word that came out of his mouth in a breathy whisper was a simple “yes”.

Clark could only stare, still unsure if it was actually happening, as Bruce’s gaze was focused on his cock again, feeling himself just get harder as Bruce concentrated on it and licked his lips again once more. That tongue then licked around the head, the shaft, mouthing and kissing on top of the shaft, as if familiarizing his mouth with his _cock, planning_ and _strategizing_ the best way to have it in his mouth. Clark could only groan, hands gripping tight on each other behind him, unsure of what to do with those too big, too clumsy hands. But then, it didn’t seem to matter when Bruce giving his _cock_ so much attention. His lips, his tongue, his _hands on Clark’s hips_ -

Then Bruce opened his mouth as wide as he could and Clark could only stare, mind hazy with pleasure and the sense of dreaming, as the head of his cock disappeared into Bruce’s mouth. The warmth, the wetness, the feeling of Bruce’s _tongue_ -

Clark groaned, and while Bruce couldn’t smirk, not when his mouth was _stuffed_ with his _cock_ , his eyes _did_.

_And God, how hot is that?_

Clark was grateful. He was _thankful_ . He wanted to worship Bruce, give him anything, _everything_ , and he felt like he was _too close to coming_ -

Then Bruce leaned forward, little by little, jaw and throat working to accommodate the sheer size of Clark’s cock until he could _feel_ the tip of his cock _touching_ the back of Bruce’s _throat_ . Clark’s cock was barely halfway in, but _God,_ it was already so _fucking good_ . Bruce’s tongue on the underside of his cock, the wetness and warmth surrounding him, more than he _ever felt -_

 _“B-Br-huse - I-I’m about to come,”_ Clark moaned, trying to lean back, pulling out from Bruce’s mouth. But, before Clark could really drag his cock out, Bruce’s lips followed his cock. His eyes were glaring at Clark, daring him to pull out. Bruce’s lips had tightened around his cock as well as the hand on his hips, and if Clark was anyone else, his cock would probably be bitten off by now and his hips would be _very_ bruised.

Shaking, Clark stayed, trying his best to stand his ground and trying his best to keep himself from _coming._ There was something satisfactory in Bruce’s eyes before he concentrated on Clark’s cock again, leaning back just a bit then leaning forward sharply. With his mind too hazy, concentrating on _not coming_ , it took Clark another forward movement for him to realize that Bruce was _fucking his face_ on Clark’s _cock_ , sucking as well as trying to get _more_ of Clark’s cock _into his throat._

“ _Oh God, B-Bruce - B - I’m -“_ Clark stuttered out,  gasping and moaning, afraid to move his hands or his hips but wanting to grip on something, _anything_ , preferably Bruce’s head. But, he was also afraid he might lose control of his strength, so he kept his hand behind him and his hips still, shaking and straining as he _came_.

Clark could hear how Bruce choked when he suddenly came, suddenly afraid if it had been too much, if he had hurt Bruce. But, Bruce still kept his cock in his mouth, not moving away, letting the burst of cum filling his mouth, dripping from his lips sloppily. Bruce’s face was red, eyes not entirely focused anymore, as he dragged his lips backwards until he finally released Clark’s cock, already half-hard again while feeling the drag of bruce’s lips mixing with the sensation of saliva and _cum_ . And also, the sight of Bruce’s mouth overflowing with _cum_ was enough to arouse him again.

Bruce seemed to know this, because he smirked even as his lips was still dripping with cum, then he leaned up and kissed Clark, mouth still full of _Clark’s cum_.

Clark couldn’t seem to focus beyond the thought that it was _his cum_ inside Bruce’s mouth, _his cum_ that Bruce poured back into _Clark’s_ mouth through the kiss, and Clark could only swallow and licked the taste off Bruce’s tongue, _Clark’s cum_ now staining both of their lips and chin. Clark followed Bruce and fell to his knees, lips still locked together and tongues tasting each other.

When Bruce’s lips parted from his, Clark was too dazed to even close his mouth again, lips and tongue tasting heavily of _his own cum_ . Bruce was licking his lips again, swiping his tongue through the mess on his lips, and _smirked_.

 _God, so much_ smirking.

Clark was hard again. Bruce glanced down, eyebrows raised but already smirking again. His hand reached out to the standing cock, the touch fleeting and Clark’s cock was already twitching in anticipation of being _touched_.

 _“How fast is your refractory period?”_ Bruce had asked, curious and still scratchy from having a _too big cock_ inside his _throat_.

 _“Fast, but not usually this fast,”_ Clark confessed, still dazed by the feeling being stimulated on his cock, hands flopping around stupidly even when all he wanted was to touch _back_ . “ _Are- Are you okay?”_

Bruce smiled, his hand caressing Clark’s jaw, and _how is Bruce so beautiful?_ Clark leaned into the hand, his own hands trying find a grip but instead just uselessly slipping around whichever part of Bruce’s skin he could reach, chest, side, arms, and even back. He couldn’t keep still, he wanted to get closer, _closer_.

 _“Let me suck you too,”_ Clark asked, head leaning down as his hands trailed from Bruce’s sides to his hips. Unlike Clark, Bruce’s elegant, competent hands went to Clark’s jaw, fingers trailing up to his hair, the touch was enough to electrify his desires. His grip on Clark’s hair was gentle, but firm, while Clark felt like he could barely have a grip on Bruce’s pants, already unfastened, but not yet off _why isn’t it off._

After Clark pulled the pants down, he stared at the wet patch on the front of Bruce’s black briefs. _Of course Bruce would wear black_ , he thought dazedly. His next thought was _I want to taste it._ So, he did. He leaned forward, mouthing on the bulge that seemed half-hard (why half hard? Didn’t Bruce enjoy it? Did he get soft?) under the briefs, under his lips. Until he tasted _cum_ on his tongue, not _Clark’s,_ so -

 _“Did you come?”_ Clark asked, in awe, looking up to Bruce who blushed so _prettily_ . _“Did you come, when you sucked me off?”_

Bruce didn’t say anything, but there was just the barest of a nod, something like embarrassment passed through on his face. There was something that felt like awe running through Clark, something like _worship,_ like _love_ . Something _special_ he didn’t know the name of. So, he kissed Bruce, pushed him gently until he was on his back, before Clark put his mouth back to Bruce’s _beautiful, gorgeous cock._ Clark’s hands roamed Bruce’s hips, gripping around the cheeks of his rump, kneading and massaging in accordance to Bruce’s delicious moans. There was a fleeting thought, wondering how it would feel to have his cock inside Bruce’s ass, but he shouldn’t be greedy. That Bruce didn’t cringe away from the size of his cock was already a blessing he didn’t expect. Just having Bruce’s mouth on his was enough. The memory of it was already more than enough to make him hard.

That was their first night together, which ended when Bruce came again in Clark’s mouth with two of Clark’s fingers in his ass, while Clark also came on Bruce’s hand after. Clark could still go for another round, something that Bruce had pouted about, but Clark already felt satisfied enough and would rather cuddle up with Bruce. He didn’t want to continue if Bruce was too tired for it.

Waking up beside Bruce with his arms around Clark was the only thing that could be better than their night together.

At first, Clark thought it was a one-time thing. Maybe Bruce just wanted to see if he could suck Clark off, see if he could fit the entirety of Clark’s _too big_ cock in his mouth, _challenge himself_. Bruce had complained about a sore jaw in the morning, and Clark also knew his throat also didn’t come out unscathed. He was grateful that Bruce would even try, no one had even done that before, even Lois had her reservation. Bruce’s mouth could barely fit, then why would Bruce even think of taking Clark’s cock in his ass?

As it turns out, he did think of it.

 _Enthusiastically_.

 _“I want that in my ass,_ ” Bruce had said ( _demanded? It was said with such surety, as if there was nothing else he’d like to do more, he wanted more, licking his lips like when he asked for Clark’s cock in his mouth_ ) earlier tonight, 2 value-sized bottles of lube ready by the bedside table, along with condoms that was in Clark’s _unusual_ size. Clark had no idea at first what it meant, thinking that maybe it was just Bruce being over-prepared. Bruce was big, but Clark knew that he could take him. Instead, Bruce had poured the lube over Clark’s hand and guided it towards his entrance, making his intention clear.

 _“A-are you sure, Bruce?”_ Clark had asked. _“I’m too big, it won’t fit. I don’t-I don’t want to hurt you.”_

There wasn’t a trace of doubt in Bruce’s eyes, only desire and want as he flicked another glance to Clark’s cock, already swelling in attention. Bruce’s eyes met Clark again, a smile on his lips.

_“Anything’s possible with enough lube and preparation, Clark.”_

* * *

Clark thought fingering Bruce could become his favorite pastime soon. Or maybe, it already has. Bruce had been impatient, wanting Clark to _fuck him already,_ when Clark only had two fingers in him. Clark wanted to satisfy Bruce, do as he wanted Clark to do. But, Clark was afraid he would hurt Bruce if the man wasn’t prepared enough. Besides, it wasn’t like fingering Bruce was a hardship.

Stretching Bruce’s hole with his fingers was a pleasure of its own, so maybe Clark took his time before entering a third finger, fascinated and turned on by the sight of Bruce’s entrance just sucking and stretching around his fingers. Clark listened to Bruce’s breathing, his moans already becoming one of Clark’s favorite sound coming out of Bruce, also the rapid beat of his heartbeat. He timed the thrust of his fingers, giving pleasure and slowing down when Bruce needed to calm down, so he wouldn’t come too soon.

Bruce wanted to come with Clark inside him. Clark wanted that too, even though he was still unsure if that was wise.

He really didn’t want to hurt Bruce.

Bruce moaned even loader when the fourth finger joined the first three. Bruce was shaking, and he had assured Clark it was because he was in so much pleasure. Bruce demanded that Clark put in his cock _soon_ , _or I’ll put it in me myself, Clark._

But, even with four fingers in, Clark still wasn’t sure if his cock could fit. _But God, how he_ wants.

“I’m not - _haaa_ \- one of your girls, Kent. I can - _shit -_ handle your fucking _cock_ ,” Bruce suddenly said without prompting, as if he had read Clark’s mind, which was already halfway in sexual haze and _Bruce_. It didn’t seem fair how coherent Bruce still was while having his ass stuffed full with four fingers and lube, blush covering his face and chest, and body glistened with sweat and stray lube.

The thought of _don’t hurt Bruce, don’t hurt Bruce, don’t hurt Bruce_ was probably the only reason why he was still so hesitant. But then, Bruce’s head turned back again, glancing at him with lust-filled eyes, and asked,

“Don’t you trust me?”

It was really unfair. So _fucking_ unfair.

“I do,” Clark replied shakily. Bruce’s hips then thrusted back, choked off moan escaped his throat as he fucked himself once on Clark’s fingers as if making a point. Maybe he was. Clark thought he was.

“So fucking _fuck me_ already.”

It really was very _unfair_.

“Okay.”

* * *

Bruce’s empty hole was gaping and lube was dribbling out. Clark watched in fascination when he was lining himself. It still didn’t look like he would fit. Clark wanted to finger him more. Pour more lube, maybe. Stuff something in that wasn’t as big as his cock.

“Clark,” Bruce growled out, which snapped Clark out of his haze on the sight of Bruce’s hole.

“Yeah-yeah, I’m, I’m going in,” Clark said breathily, one hand gripping Bruce’s hip, steadying either himself or Bruce, while another hand was guiding his cock towards Bruce’s entrance. When the tip of his cock finally touched Bruce’s hole, Bruce moaned, perhaps in anticipation. Clark didn’t want to disappoint, so he pushed his cock, stretching Bruce’s hole even wider until the head was _in_.

Bruce’s moan got louder.

“ _More,_ Clark.”

Even if it was just the tip, Clark could already feel the _tightness_ , the feeling of Bruce’s inner muscles moving, as if unsure what to do with the intrusion. Clark pushed further, gently, slowly, feeling Bruce’s muscles tensing and relaxing, already feeling heady at the thought he was _inside_ Bruce.

Halfway in, Bruce’s hand and knees were trembling, shaking like a leaf. Clark stopped, letting Bruce to get used to the feeling. He needed the time to get used to the feeling too, of having his cock inside such a tight channel, even though he also wanted to thrust in even deeper, get everything of him inside Bruce and never leave again.

_(Don’t hurt him, don’t hurt Bruce, be careful, don’t break him)_

“ _Mo-_ haa- _more.”_

Clark swallowed, wondering if it was still possible to enter further. But, he trusted Bruce. So, moved, pushing further in, slowly, _slowly -_

Bruce gasped and moaned, Body trembling in either pain or pleasure, at one point he even sobbed, which -

“Oh God, Bruce, did I hurt you? I’ll pull out -”

_“You fucking pull out from me right now I’ll fucking shove a kryptonite up your fucking ass, Kent.”_

It shouldn’t be terrifying, the sight of Bruce glaring at him through tears and lust-blown eyes, face red and shining with sweat. It still did terrify him. And also aroused him _more_. From Bruce’s gasp, he could probably feel it.

 _“Shit,_ did you just -”

“Sorry, I -”

“ _Shit, fuck, shut up,- fuck, -_ more, Clark -”

Clark’s hand was trembling on Bruce’s hip, or was it trembling because Bruce was trembling? No matter. Bruce wanted more, so Clark pushed in deeper again, with the same slowness, with the same restraint, adding more lube when Clark felt he needed _more_. Bruce gasped and moaned and sighed, both in pain and in pleasure, while Clark thought he could barely even breathe.

Then, eventually, Clark’s hips was flushed with Bruce’s plump ass and the entire shaft of his cock was inside Bruce’s hole and -

Clark leaned his head on Bruce’s back, both trembling and overwhelmed. Clark wondered if he should move, if he _shouldn’t_ , if there was something he should _do_. The warmth, the _tightness_ around his cock was almost too _much_ , not _enough_ , he wanted to move -

“Clark _, move,_ ” Bruce’s breathed out, voice shaky but still sounded so _sure_ , while Clark could barely even _word_.

He understood though that Bruce wanted him to move.

So he did.

He leaned back a little, just halfway, before he thrusted in again. The squelching sound of lube and the slapping sound on when his hips met Bruce’s ass made him realise that he was _fucking_ Bruce _._

He never fucked, really _fucked_ , anyone before.

Clark did it again.

And again.

And again.

Bruce gasped and moaned and _cried_ , especially when Clark’s cock brushed over _that spot_ in Bruce. Tears were running down his face, a litany of Clark’s name was gasped over and over and _over_ again.

Bruce’s name was the only vocabulary Clark had in him too.

Bruce came with a scream, coming hard and Bruce’s ass tightened, leading to Clark’s own release. Bruce moaned at the feel of Clark coming inside him. Clark breathed against Bruce’s back, feeling overwhelmed and he didn’t want to let go of Bruce. He wanted to stay inside Bruce, never letting go.

But, Bruce will probably growl at him if he doesn’t pull out soon. It can’t be comfortable, after all.

Clark checked on Bruce, who was limp in his arms. His heartbeat have settled, slow and calm like -

“Bruce?” Clark asked, but Bruce couldn’t hear him. He already passed out, eyes closed and tears on his cheeks. Clark took a second to worry, wondering if it had been too much, but Bruce’s vitals only read like he was sleeping. Clark took a breath and slowly pulled out, holding the base of the condom so it wouldn’t get stuck. He also took note of Bruce’s hole, hoping there wasn’t any tear.

He was just checking to make sure Bruce was really alright, but when he saw how Bruce’s hole was gaping wide, Clark took another second to stare, to marvel how _amazing_ it was, how amazing Bruce was. He took a grateful note that there really wasn’t any tear, but Bruce will still be very sore tomorrow. He thought about how to give Bruce the best massage to alleviate the pain, before his thoughts quickly strayed back to Bruce’s _gaping_ entrance.

He was having an urge to stuff his cock back in, but he held himself back. Instead, he pulled off the condom and threw the semen-filled rubber to the trash. He went to the bathroom and brought back a wet towel to clean Bruce up. Again, when he reached down to clean around Bruce’s entrance, he took another second to admire it. He just couldn't help it.

That his cock had been persistent in getting hard again really doesn’t help matters.

Clark sighed, cursing his libido, before he set aside the wet towel and went to lay beside Bruce. Once he was settled, Bruce suddenly shifted and snuggled up to him, arms and legs trapping him in place. Clark blinked, he thought this time he could be the one to cuddle Bruce, physical height be damned. He glanced to Bruce’s face, to see one of his eyes was half-opened and was sleepily staring at him.

“Bruce?”

The eye closed and Bruce snuggled closer, as if Clark was his personal teddy bear.

“Next time,” Bruce slurred, voice heavy with exhaustion, “just keep it in. I like how it felt.”

Then he snored, while Clark just got even harder.

It really was _so_ unfair.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: does it show that this is my first time ever writing sex? Also in my tumblr, with more author notes because writing sex is hard (no pun intended) [Here is the post](http://valeriacreativecenter.tumblr.com/post/171067757405/superbat-unfair-nsfw)
> 
> on another note, is it cum or come? cumming or coming? my only reference for smut was other smut fanfic, and I've read enough variation to make me confused about the proper use of those words. also, overuse of the word cock. like really, that's the only word I used to refer to penis. because using the word dick is too awkward for me to use within any dc universe when it doesn't refer to Dick. I have very limited vocabulary to words that refer to genitalia.
> 
>  **EDIT:** [lovelastart](http://lovelastart.tumblr.com) have made an art inspired by this story. It's beautiful, you guys. Totally loving Bruce's expression there. [Here is the art](http://lovelastart.tumblr.com/post/171926071882)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adoration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806253) by [Sapphire09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09)




End file.
